


Meant to be

by whitecrawace



Category: SPN, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairing, Soulmates, for castiel_sebastian_scott, morstiel pairing, not obvious mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrawace/pseuds/whitecrawace
Summary: Twenty-second birthday. Great reveal. This was supposed to be the best day of my life. I have been waiting for so long and when I finally got it… You. It was you, all this time. Whenever I think of the years we spent together, my stomach hurts. We all have our soulmates. That is how the universe works but in my case, it must have made the worst mistake seen.





	Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leonard_mccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonard_mccoy/gifts).



I know you. How is that possible that we are meant to be? You are a psychopath. Evil and ruthless. Why does my tattoo look exactly like yours? Years passed. I can still remember your mark. Every inch of it. Am I supposed to call? Call your nemesis, great idea, really. He will find out about it eventually… Shit.

”Why?” I ask quietly and try to cover up a tattoo on my neck with a thick layer of make-up. ”What the hell I have done to deserve this fuck as my soulmate? Being roommates used to be hard enough.” I mutter looking closely at my tired reflection in the mirror.

”What are you doing in there?” a voice behind the doors is impatient but I couldn’t care less.

”Mind your own business, Holy.”

”Better get here and show me that tat of yours. I want to make sure I’m your true soulmate.” She says and my stomach drops.

”Very funny.”

”Let’s make my boyfriend jealous.” She giggles and I roll my eyes, trying not to cry. My hands are shaking when I turn the doorknob. ”Hey, you don’t look happy. Why?”

”Doesn’t matter. I guess I don’t have a soulmate.” Better think this than imagine having James Moriarty by your side for the rest of your fucking life.

We had a history together, of course, I can’t deny it. Met in college. Worked together. But once we gained what we craved, he showed his true colors. Sebastian followed him like a dog but I refused. Becoming a killer just because I can? No way. Helping him creating this web of crime was enough. I left the first Chance I got. Seeing him consumed by evil and power was hurtful, but then again, I was a part of what made him The Napoleon of Crime. He wanted my sixth sense for his own selfish use and being a tool was never an option for me. Reading peoples minds was far easier to pull off than understand his deduction process, at least I thought so. Then I found out that he wasn’t doing this for fun. That people can’t hear what I hear and see much less. He reads, I predict. Together we would be able to do anything. Is that why he is my soulmate? I swore I would stop him. How am I going to do it now?

”Erato, your brother is waiting!” Holy shouts from the corridor when I’m busy with making coffee.

”Which one?” I ask smirking. I gasp when my eyes meet blue ones. ”Castiel, hey! I did not expect you to…”

”Hello, Erato. I came to see the mark of your soulmate” he says softly. Castiel is always sad but now I can see a spark of excitement in his eyes. ”Will you show me?”

”I don’t have one, apparently I’m not as lucky as you are” I say despite the fact that I haven’t seen his tattoo. I was happy when he told me he had one. Castiel tilts his head, trying to understand. ”Don’t worry.”

”Today is not over yet.” he shrugs and sits beside me.

”Yes, I guess you are right.” my words don’t show the pain that clenches in my heart. ”How is your soulmate?”

”Fine. He is very… protective of me. I like it.”

”Will I ever meet him?” I mock him as I do every time we meet.

”Maybe. You shouldn’t be worried. If people can have two or three soulmates, you will have yours revealed soon.” says as he stares into the void with his blind eyes. Well, no as blind as it seems but I sometimes forget that he is blind at all.

”My marks will burn when I touch him or her?”

”Yes, but not in a painful way.” he answers without hesitation. ”You will like it.”

After Castiel leaves, I spend hours watching TV and reading a book as if nothing happened but I can’t get over the fact that I’m stuck with this stupid mark. Especially because it’s in a very exposed place. Around eight my phone rings. I pick up only because it’s Castiel. ”Hey, what’s up?” After a few seconds of silent whispering, I can hear him clearly. ”I want to invite you for dinner. Are you free tomorrow at seven?” I smile and check my calendar. If nobody gets murdered in a strange way that would overwhelm Sherlock, I can make it, leaving all the investigations to my brother. „Yes, I can roll with it.” Another whispered conversation takes place on the other side of the phone and I can hear Castiel laughing at something. God, I miss this sound. ”Amazing, we will see you tomorrow. Bye” He hangs up.

I am carrying a bottle of red wine and some flowers to give it to my brother’s beloved mate I have heard a lot of nothing about. Praising him made Castiel smile so I never asked about facts from his life. A perfect stranger of his is who I am going to meet tonight. I ring the bell and wait patiently. Castiel opens the door with a soft expression on his lips. He lets me in and guides me to the living room. I can hear noises from the kitchen, dream guy is probably a better cook than me and for sure a better one than my sweet brother. When I give Castiel all the presents, he puts flowers in a wase on the coffee table. They look lovely.

”She is here!” When Castiel announces, the noises suddenly stop. After not longer than ten seconds a man in a white shirt and black suit trousers comes in the room. My smile fades but he is grinning like a man who is madly in love. ”Jim, this is my little sister…”

”We know each other.” says Moriarty and smiles at his confusion.”Same college. She was one of my roommates. Sebastian knows her too. Actually, he had a huge crush on…”

”Stop it. Let’s just not come back to it.” I shiver a bit. ”It was a long time ago. I am happy for you, Castiel.” I am trying to sound like I am happy but I scream internally to the void.

”Oh, ok. Maybe I will help you get the table ready?” Castiel asks when Jim hugs him.

”Sure, angel.” He kisses his lips softly and winks at me. When I don’t react he seems a bit out of track but quickly heads back to the kitchen. ”I’m glad I finally meet your sister and even more that it’s Erato. She is very interesting.”

”You were friends?”

”More like coworkers at some point.” Jim shrugs. ”I’d love to work with both of you, you know.”

”She works for Mycroft.” Castiel glares at him with doubt.

”You could try to convince her though.”

When I sit in front of them during dinner I see nothing more but a happy couple with a shadow of homicide behind because it’s impossible to forget everything I saw Jim doing. Is Castiel the same? We talk about everything and nothing. Jim is joking from time to time and I almost get too comfortable with the whole thing. When the dinner is over and we have finished the bottle of wine I bought, it’s time to say goodbye. They both lead me to the doors. I hug Castiel and whisper ”I am so happy for you, love. See you around.” He nods and steps aside to let Jim come closer. Before I realize we are shaking hands, I can feel the heat. Surprise in Jim’s eyes is not equal to mine. I make him lean over to face me, ”Not a word. Take care of my brother.” and free his hand. I run down the stairs, trying to catch a breath. My heart is pounding and all I can think of is that nothing will be the same from now on.

Jim is sitting on the bed, half naked, looking in the mirror, when Castiel comes in the bedroom. Jim’s hand leaves a trace between two marks on his chest. One bonds him with the angel by his side. The other…

”Something happened?” Castiel asks with concern.

”What should I do when I find my second soulmate?” Jim asks quietly and strokes his hair, still not looking away from their reflections.

”That’s you to decide. Maybe they died and you got my mark.”

„Maybe.” he sighs. ”I could never love someone more than you.”

”Maybe it’s not about love.” Castiel’s words are surprisingly reassuring. ”Maybe the universe is in balance only if you two exist and make your actions complete. You give me a reason to live. I give you your will to continue living. Who knows what the other soulmate does.”

”A mess.”


End file.
